Getting Back What Was Lost
by Meant To Differ
Summary: It's been a year since the accident. Ashley wakes up from a coma and is trying to remember all the lost memories. Can she bounce back after his death? MattAshley. Chapter 4: Flashback No. 2.
1. Where am I?

_Why now? Things were going so well. _

_Maybe I could-_

_What am I thinking? If I can't even last one day without him, how can I last for the rest of my days?_

_I...No, we were what made me still go on. How will I move on?_

_Maybe we just weren't meant to be._

---------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" she cried.

Ashley woke up, clutching her sheets, sweat dripping to her pillow. She watched the sun go up from the open window. She felt the cold breeze on her face as she went off her bed. She couldn't remember anything that happened lately. She took of her sleepwear and put on a blue t-shirt, a white sweater, jeans, and sneakers, and took a jog.

But she never remembered being in this house before.

She took a walk around, when she saw a lady pass by.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What day is it now?"

"May 29, 2007. Why do you ask?"

No, it couldn't be. She remembered that it was supposed to be May 29, 2006. But she didn't remember any thing that happened after. She remembered being with someone, while they were going to his house in his car.

"Are you su-"

The woman was gone. She looked back at the house she slept in, and went in. The house was certainly familiar, but she couldn't remember why she was there.

"Why am I here?"

"_Matt and Ashley" it read._

She noticed a photo album lying on the table next to the door. It was full of pictures. The 1st was her and supposedly Matt, holding hands. The 2nd was a wacky picture, and the third was her kissing his cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the kitchen and took a sharp knife. Then she realized. This wouldn't be what Matt wanted, would it?

Then she saw a picture frame in the corner of the bedroom. She and Matt were hugging.

_I love you..._

_I always will. _

-------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of the next chapter: Flashback. What really happened on that day.


	2. Flashback

Hi guys!

Writing this one made me cry. It's so sad! So here it is:

Flashback._ Mk_

"Give me the cookie!"

Matt and Ashley were in his car, they were driving back to his house. It was about 8. The road was clear, with the exception of a few cars. It was a few miles until they got to Cameron.

"Give me a kiss first."

Ashley gave him a peck on the cheek. She knew that she loved Matt more than any other cookie in the world. He was her cookie. Her sweet cookie. He wanted to know if she would be there. When he needed her the most.

"Mmm...Hm?"

She took a bite off the cookie, and she felt something hard, and cold in her mouth. She spit it out;

And she looked at the ring with tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Ash?"

"I WILL! Matthew! Why in the c-"

He froze when he stared ahead. The car wasn't moving.

"Tell me you love me! Now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Do it because I love you!"

"I love you too!"

She looked ahead as well. A drunken truck driver was speeding towards them. Matt hugged Ashley to cover her. She looked at his face for the last time. He held her hand.

"Thank you, Ash. For being with me. Remember me!"

_I love you. I always will. _

_Your touch. _

_Your smile. _

_Your kiss._

_Your soul._

_Remember me... _

_Because I will._


	3. My Immortal

I don't own My Immortal by Evanescence. Or anyone. Just to clarify. Thanks!

_-Mk- Oh yeah... I'm thinking of changing my PenName later on. No, not an icky fangirl name. So don't be suprised, y'all! STILL MK!_

_

* * *

_

"No."

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone,

* * *

"No."_

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

* * *

"Your touch."

She kneeled on the floor. She pulled her hair in agony.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me._

* * *

"Your smile."

* * *

_You used to captivate me,  
by your resonating light,  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

* * *

"Your kiss."

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase._

* * *

"Your soul."

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._

* * *

"Remember me...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
And though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along..._

Because I will."

* * *

Flashback No.2 -Next Chapter, Monday. Yes I suck. I have to go somewhere. 


	4. Flashback 2

Hi guys! Sorry about the last chapter. I know it sucked. Heh. Thanks for the constructive criticism. By the way, Takerslady, I forgot to point out that when I said the car didn't work, I meant the brakes didn't work. Sorry, guys. Anyway, this chapter... I don't know if it sucks until I get feedback. Until then, Ciao!

---------------------------

'Please Ash, don't do this." He said. "I love you so mu-"

"I've had enough of this crap, John. When I saw you kissing her, f-for the f-fifth time, I-I didn't know what to do..."

She was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Please Ashley, give me one more chance. Me and Candice, we're nothing. It's you and me now. Always and forever.

Matt Hardy was watching secretly in that very same hallway. Ashley Massaro is his best friend. He wishes he could be John Cena, so he could be with her. He didn't deserve her at all. If only he could be in his arms. His heart was breaking as her tears were falling. He wanted to kill that idiot.

"I don't know if there will be a forever, John."

"Are you breaking up with me? The John Cena? Girls adore me. Hell, they kiss my feet. You should be the same."

He started to pin her to the wall. Her tears were pouring. She looked scared.

"Let her go."

John let her go, and she fell to the ground. She ran behind Matt.

"Matt, you'll get hurt! Don't!"

"I'll do what I can to protect you. Just stay behind me."

John Cena held up his fist. He stared at Matt like a snake.

"Are you sure, you wanna fight me Hardy? After all, I'm part of the wrestling team. But hey, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Stay off her."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to say that?"

Ashley felt torn. Torn between two worlds. She had a crush on John, but she loved...Matt.

He's been with her through thick and thin. Since they were born. And if he wasn't there, she would be a lonely wreck. She loved him, and only him.

"John, stop. Don't hurt him."

John stared at her. He appeared angry.

"Why?"

"Because I-I love him. And there's nothing you can do."

Matt kissed her forehead.

"So that's how it's going to be, hm? Not only do I hurt him. You'll be with him."

Matt stepped up.

"I'm not going to let you do that."

John looked away. Then he tried to punch Matt. But Matt ducked and punched John in the stomach.

John fell down and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Don't get too happy that you won. Because you haven't."

John ran away. Matt pulled Ashley to his arms and whispered in her ear:

"_You're safe now."_

They stared into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. Andhe stroked her hair.She wanted to be in his arms forever.

----------------------------

_  
_And a tear fell from her eyes, as she was fast asleep.


End file.
